"My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic"
"My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic" is an 85-episode crossover between My Little Pony (copyright by Hasbro®) and Code Lyoko (copyright by Taffy Entertainment®/MoonScoop®), with some accidental bits thrown here and there, like mentioning of Bakugan, Ben 10, and the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The series revolves around Kurisu Furo, as he's being catapulted into Equestria, the land of the Ponies, and the Warriors follow shortly after, and find themselves that the evils from Equestria start to invade Lyoko and the Lyoko Warriors, now Ponies, have to find out how to stop them. The series also has some Equestria Girls aspects, as the transformations in Lyoko and going to Canterlot High. The series has ran for five seasons, and had been worked on since July 23rd, 2013, and has officially ended on Oct 31st, 2016. Plans on a "movie", much less a "sixth season" could be considered, but all preferred to be shot down because Kurisu (the creator) wishes it to be finished after the three years of writing it. Characters Involved Kurisu Furo - It's no surprise that Kurisu gets a role in the adventure, as to being the one being sent to Equestria and finding himself as a Pony. He was initially a Pegasus Pony and he was taught how to fly by Rainbow Dash. By then he's shown good flying skills and can perform his own sonic boom. In the fifth season and onward, he is now an Alicorn prince, and who not only gained a horn, but also have been given his own castle thanks to the left-behind Castle of the Two Sisters in the EverFree Forest. Although he doesn't like studying, he sure prefers adventure. Aelita Schaeffer - Aelita is the LyokoCode Angel of the series, and in Equestria she is a pink alicorn with the Evolution Eye as her cutie mark. She, along with Yumi have still yet to learn the ins and outs of Pony magic. Aelita is also responsible of giving Twilight a copy of the LyokoCode, which is used to de-activate Towers on Lyoko. Yumi Ishiyama - Yumi is the Japanese one of the group and excels well in acrobatic techniques. She's a Unicorn Pony in Equestria with a darkish coat and a tessen fan as her cutie mark. She often has problems with her family life and tries hard to keep them from freaking out about both the virtual world and the Pony world. Odd Della Robbia - Odd is the comedian and wisecracker of the group. As well as being a Pegasus Pony of the group, he hangs out with Rainbow Dash a lot, and is not afraid to get competitive. He has a blonde coat with a Laser Arrow for a cutie mark. Ulrich Stern - Ulrich is usually the calm and collective one of the group. An Earth Pony with a light green coat with red stripes and has his samurai symbol as his cutie mark. He shares competitiveness with William and family-related ties with AppleJack. William Dunbar - Often the most brash and blunt of the group, but keeps a level head in Lyoko battles. Like Yumi, he has a dark coat, but unlike her, he's an Earth Pony with a optical illusion triangle symbol for a cutie mark. He was by far the most hesitant to be involved with the ponies at first. Jeremie belpois - The genius of the group who is most responsible of transporting the heroes to Lyoko to carry out their missions. A Unicorn who has a blonde mane, a teal coat and a computer for a cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle - The main pony of the Mane 6 in "My Little Pony". Like the original series, she was once a unicorn with surpassable ability and a knack of studying. She was the first to be easily involved with the Lyoko adventures and became an alicorn towards the last of Season 2 and onwards. She has a lavender coat with stars as her cutie mark. Her main weapon in Lyoko is dual wrist laser blasters. Rainbow Dash - the most adventurous of the Mane 6 and a great flier. She has a light blue coat and a rainbow mane, with a lightning bolt as her cutie mark. She was one of the most interested in the Lyoko adventures, and was surprised she can even fly in Lyoko. Her weapon is a long-range rainbow blaster. AppleJack - the most level-headed and honest of the Mane 6 and speaks in a country-like manner. An Earth Pony with an orange coat and apples for a cutie mark, she's not afraid to help out others in need. Along with her lasso, she uses an energy blaster in Lyoko. Fluttershy - the most timid and shy of the Mane 6, who also has a big heart for kindness. She takes care of the animals in her cottage, nearby the EverFree Forest. and is a moderate flier with a beautiful singing voice. She's a Pegasus with a light-yellow coat, with a pink mane and a butterfly cutie mark. Her weapon is a laser rifle, and she prefers fighting from a distance. With Rarity, she is not used to being in the battle zone. Pinkie Pie - the most energetic of the Mane 6 and often has a habit of breaking the fourth wall and drives exposition into the ground. Like her name states, she's got a pink coat, with balloons for a cutie mark. She gets along well with Odd and lives with the Cakes at SugarCube Corner. Her primary weapon in Lyoko was her big Party Cannon, but was reduced in size and used as a wrist launcher due to being dangerously versatile. Rarity - the fashionista of the Mane 6 and has a habit of being overly dramatic. She resides at Carousel Boutique and lives with her sister Sweetie Belle. She has a white-gray coat, a purple-curled mane and diamonds as her cutie mark. She doesn't get into the battles much, though tries her hardest. Like Twilight, Rarity can use wrist launchers. Spike the Dragon - While not a Pony, Spike is a baby dragon, loyal to being Twilight's #1 assistant. Like Rarity (whom he has a crush on), he was first hesitant to be a part of the Lyoko adventures until season 3 and got a part of the Code in Season 4. He attacks by conjuring up green fireballs and throws them at the monsters. Secondary Characters/Villians Involved Discord the Draconnequus used to be all-powerful Creature of Chaos and Disharmony. He found his way to Lyoko by using a magical dimension-transporting bracelet and from the use of mind-scanning Kurisu. Discord has many powers, including activating the Towers and using them to transmit the pony dimension to earth and others. He now lives with Fluttershy and amongst his Pony friends, keeping his powers in control. Queen Chrysalis is the Queen of the Changelings, who once wrecked havoc on Lyoko before being banished the first time. The second and fourth season shows she is the main ringleader of the Equestrian Evils, and builds up her power through working through Lyoko's digital power grid. The Equestrian Evils consist of King Sombra, King Metamorphosis, and... Eris the Draconnequus, and the female equivalent of Discord. She and Discord were once friends and were prankster buddies, until a run in with a certain Princess and Prince had forced them apart and their tyrannical rules put them in stone. Eris believed Discord was a traitor after he gave in to their Friendship magic, until the final episodes of the fourth season when she gave into the choice of being with Discord rather than living the rest of her days in Tartarus. Sunset Shimmer is a girl from the Equestria Girls world of Canterlot High, who was once a bully to her fellow "humans". Now being a student and learning about Friendship. she's one part of the group. She was once catapulted into Lyoko by a mysterious source, and now just like Twilight, she too has wrist launchers.She now has to deal with Friendship problems at Canterlot High and times when she needs to be called into Lyoko. Starlight Glimmer is the new protagonist in the fifth season of Lyoko Is Magic. She is obsessed about the power of the cutie marks, most concerned about the Lyoko Ponies' cutie marks so she'll go for the Mane 6 cutie marks next. In the original Pony, she's reformed and will return in the sixth season of MLP. Music Used in the Series My Little Pony: Lyoko is Magic uses a number of Code Lyoko music by Herman martin, the composer of the background music, as well as William Anderson, who composes background music for My Little Pony. The series also has some music from Alexis Rault, one of the composers for Code Lyoko Evolution. The opening theme and the ending theme for seasons one to four, uses "A World Without Danger", Code Lyoko's theme song. Season 5 uses Code Lyoko Evolution 's theme, as well an "alternate" instrumental version of "A World Without Danger" as its ending theme. This affects multilingual versions of the series, using the show's many different lingual theme intros. Series Synposis The first and second season runs on 19 episodes, the third season runs on 14 episodes and the fourth ran to 19 episodes. Season 5 will contain 14 episodes, giving the whole series about 85 episodes. Season 1 *The first season kicks off with Kurisu Furo being catapulted into Equestria by his Infix-Itrix, and then slowly meets each of the Mane 6 ponies right off the bat - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack and then Rarity. Shortly after his disappearance in Reality, the other Warriors follow his signal and send Yumi to follow Kurisu, meanwhile the blue colt gets a visit from Discord, the all powerful Lord of Chaos. Shortly after Yumi visits Kurisu, the rest of the group gets asked to arrive in Equestria and after Odd saves Rainbow Dash, the Lyoko Ponies are called to Canterlot and meet Princesses Celestia and Luna, whom they tell her they're not from Equestria and only had followed Kurisu becuase of the sudden dimensional transport. After Discord taunts the Lyoko Ponies with a bracelet he has found, which could grant him any power that can be used, the Draconnequus travels to Lyoko in hopes of disrupting thier dimension. *After the series starter, as Lyoko Ponies try to get used to Equestria, another character from Reality by the name of Laura Gauthier (from "Code Lyoko Evolution") comes to Equestria, equally surprised by the sudden shock that she has become a pony in an equine world. At the same time, Jeremie and Twilight try to come up with a way to communicate to Lyoko from Equestria from inside her basement lab. Luckily, by connecting to Twilight's giant computer interface to three V-Scanners, they were able to easily connect to Lyoko and the team was able to show the Mane 6 before Discord came to Lyoko and disrupted the dimension. *As Discord manages to disrupts the virtual dimensional balance of Lyoko and ponifying its inhabitants (namely XANA) and those who come to Lyoko, they manage to protect XANA while getting the "Armor Data", which was needed to become bipedal to kick Discord out of Lyoko. They successfully do so and keep Lyoko safe for now. *Unfortunately, another evil of Equestria, Queen Chrysalis, suddenly hears about Lyoko and disguises herself as Aelita and sneaks under XANA's nose - until XANA chases the fake demon-like Aelita to the Ice Sector and Chrysalis reveals herself and devirtualises him, sending him to Equestria and he asks the Warriors to help him. *Around the time Alexis the Senmurv came, Chrysalis first gave Kurisu a Changeling transformation for his Infis-itrix, but then Alexis herself went into a rage that caused her to Beast Out with a CyBeast named Flamar, and was soon in danger of Beasting Over had it not been for Kurisu and Luna calming her down. After a mission in Sector 5 to help Alexis get the Limiters for Flamar, the Ponies head to Lyoko once again and kick Chrysalis out of Lyoko. After so, the season one finale consisted of the Lyoko Warriors returning to thier home dimension and being scolded by the principal and by a save from Twilight Sparkle, who crossed over to Reality, they were able to at least continue thier adventure. Season 2 *A couple months after the events of the first season, Queen Chrysalis is seen trying to revive a couple of Equestria's evil beings in order to form her own group - by reviving Eris the Draconnequus, King Metamorphosis, and King Sombra, in order to form the Equestrian Evils. The first thing on their agenda was rounding up other evils in their schemes. Eris asked so with Mephiles The Dark, but Mephiles turned her down. Eris then proceeds to Ponyville (during the events of "Keep Calm and Flutter On" in the original Pony) and tries to also get a planned-to-be-reformed Discord to join, but he turns her down as well, not willing to do any more to Lyoko than he once did and sides with the Ponies. The Equestrian Evils are formed and ready to carry out their schemes. *Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors and the Mane 6 take turns showing their respective homeworlds and showing them their favorite landmarks (such as Reality's Kadic Academy and Equestria's many places, along with the Crystal Empire) and enjoy each other's company. Along with this concept, Kurisu also tries to fit in with Equestria a little. Little episodes also exist in this category, such as their first Nightmare Night, Milly and Tamiya discovering the Pony World, and Kurisu and Odd trying out for the Wonderbolts. *Unbeknownst to everyone, Mephiles the Dark decides to attack Equestria after all, given that's where the Warriors are and will go to extremes to challenge them in this new world, such as holding Rarity captive to the Scyphozoa (twice), unleash his legion of monsters, and attack like XANA does. *The Equestrian Evils don't really attack until the massive three-parter, in which the Evils invade and terrify Kurisu and infect his Infis-itrix, and then activating multiple Towers on Lyoko to damage the data even more. The Lyoko Warriors foil their plan and fix the Infis-itrix in order for Kurisu to use it again. *The end of Season 2 acts just like "Magical Mystery Cure" (end of Pony Season 3), whereas instead of the ponies get their cutie marks switched, the Lyoko Warriors fall under the spell because it had affected the Bakugan dimension card instead of the Elements of Harmony. It fell up to Twilight to yet again reverse this by giving the Ultimatrixes to their rightful owners and re-write the spell, only to have Twilight and Kurisu enter the afterlife and Twilight turns into an alicorn (which begs why Kurisu didn't as well) and a coronation comes in and ends the third season. Season 3 *The start of the third season pits the Lyoko Ponies in checking Canterlot High, the world of Equestria Girls. A few episodes apart from the second season, the character Sunset Shimmer is less of a bully and more of an observer. As well as the Equestrian Evils making a return as Metamorphosis makes a small return and nearly tried to fool Twilight with being her brother, but then lost to Kurisu, much to Twilight's annoyance. *After the second season finale, Twilight tries to make due with her new alicorn status and first she tries flying. "Fly, Lyoko, Fly" is a perfect example. *This season also marks the first time Spike the Dragon (Twilight's assistant) tries out Lyoko for the first time, with amused results. Yumi's brother Hiroke also tries the Pony World and meets the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *A couple Slice-of-Life episodes come into play, such as the episodes "'A Welcoming Hearth's Wandering''" (the Christmas episode) and "A Pony Spa Day". *The rest of the episodes have very little to do with the Equestrian Evils and more conflicts with Mephiles. The remainder episodes focus on Mephiles attacking until the fourth season finale, as Mephiles tries to merge the worlds together to destroy the fabric of the universe. The Lyoko Ponies and the Mane 6 beat Mephiles in the Doom Dimension and the worlds return to normal, with a last goodbye to the team. Only for Twilight to check up on Lyoko and Kurisu meets her again. Season 4 *The fourth season starts with Kurisu questioning alicorn magic, and then temporarily gets an alicorn horn, only to not control it as much as Twilight does. The horn disappears and the Equestrian Evils make the announcement since Mephiles has been defeated, Lyoko is up for the taking. *The next few episodes reunite the team, as well as Chrysalis activating Towers on Lyoko in order to bring the Lyoko monsters in Equestria via a mini wormhole. All in the while the Lyoko Ponies make do with their time in Equestria. *This season marks the cameo of BabyKitty Sierra, a FurAffinity user whose OC is a pink and black kitten with heart patterns on her fur. The episode which she's featured in only appears once this season. *A few episodes in this season have a bit of "Code Lyoko" scenario vibes. The usual - the group experience a situation, the evils attack, the heroes go to Lyoko, de-activate the tower and things go normal again. *This season features the first season premise of Friendship Is Magic, the inclusion of the Grand Galloping Gala. One episode introduces the dresses and the official Gala episode occurs after the four-parter. *The four-parter episodes deal with the final battles with the Equestrian Evils. Using the /kick program developed by the geniuses of the group, they were able to send Sombra and Metamorphosis to Tartarus, spare Eris because of Discord's pleads, and finally defeat Chrysalis and save Lyoko. *The finale of the season is mostly a clipshow episode, with Laura Gauthier returning in the series. The final bit of the season calls back to the first season finale, but this time a Return to the Past reverts the mistake and prevents being questioned by the principal. The end of the season shows life in Equestria continues. Season 5 This season was fan-suggested for the inclusion of an Alicorn Kurisu (requested by ~AlienSteel of deviantART), thus a new season is currently in development. *The beginning of the fifth season is somewhat a call back to the fourth season in terms of its introduction, Kurisu going to Zecora and asking for the horn again, but then goes with Sector 5 with Twilight and after an encounter with the Mantas, Kurisu keeps his horn (and wings in Lyoko), becoming an alicorn. He now tries to find advice and practice in becoming a prince in his own castle in the EverFree Forest. *Sunset Shimmer becomes interested in the Lyoko adventures as she suddenly gets teleported into the virtual world by accident. *Starlight Glimmer is introduced as the fifth season's antagonist, interested in the cutie marks and their magic - most notably, the LYOKO WARRIOR'S cutie marks. *The Changelings make their return for a few episodes to conclude the 2nd arc of the season, as of making the second appearance in Season 6 of "Friendship Is Magic", first starting with Commander Change, who was the Changeling Commander alongside Chrysalis. *A vengeful Chrysalis breaks out of Tartarus just as three friendly Changelings (Thorax, Jocelyn and Morpho) briefly join Team Lyoko. *The end of the season concludes just like the Season 6 finale (with Thorax taking charge of the Changelings), and the very last episode (sort of) reveals the whole explanation why the Infis-itrix launched Kurisu into Equestria, the reason being that Kurisu just wanted a friend. Trivia *The start of the series takes place within around season 3 of Friendship is Magic, given around the time Discord is released and runs amok. It's worth to note that the series might also conjoin with the Friendship Is Magic IDW comics, as it details where Queen Chrysalis first resides. However, the series (Lyoko Is Magic) as a whole isn't canon with the main actual series (Friendship Is Magic), or their spinoff series (Equestria Girls). *It's worth to duly note that Season 1 was a test season to make sure it was going to be a pilotable series. Season 1 was mixed with a fixed plotline with two arcs, unlike the rest of the seasons. Seasons 2 and 3 were planned as a whole to be made with a space in time before Season 4 was being made. Season 5 met with a mini hiatus before it was requested to be made, but even during the season it was met with hiatuses. *The last episodes were finished right after the finale of Season 6 of Friendship Is Magic, given how the second-to-last episode featured a similar defeat of Queen Chrysalis and the reformation of the Changelings. Gallery Mane 6 on Lyoko.png|The Mane 6 ponies on Lyoko Lyoko Nightmare Night.png|The Lyoko Ponies (for the Nightmare Night episode) Kurisu VS Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer vs. Kurisu Furo (for the first EqG episode) Rainbow Dash VS Odd.png|Rainbow Dash vs. Odd (Season 1) Scenecap3.png|First meeting on Lyoko Alicorn Kurisu.png|Alicorn Kurisu (Season 4 premiere concept)